Enceinte ! Mais de qui ?
by Moirice
Summary: Erza se réveille, seule, un matin dans une chambre d'hôtel et complètement nue. Seulement, elle ne se souvient plus de ce qu'elle à fait la veille et elle ressent de fortes nausées, Mirajane en saurait plus qu'Erza sur ses symptômes ...


Enceinte ?! Mais de qui ?

J'ai écrit cet OS il y a pas mal de temps en voyant le défi lancé par sandou01(enceinte ?! Mais de qui ?) sur fanfic-fr, mais je ne le poste que maintenant *honte à moi*, donc j'espère que cet fic vous plaira, elle est centrée sur le personnage d'Erza, j'avoue que je n'ai pas trop chercher pour le titre de cet OS mais je ne suis pas très douée pour donner de bons titres, des sugestions ? Bon, je n'ai plus qu'une seule chose à dire : Enjoy et bonne lecture

* * *

OooOooO

Ce jour là, le 7 juillet de l'an x791, tout les membres de Fairy Tail fêtèrent leur victoire au Grand Tournois de la Magie ainsi que le retour de Gildarts à la guilde. Ce fut une soirée inoubliable pour la plupart des membres de la guilde. La plupart, car, en ce matin du 8 juillet x791, ce fut une Erza un peu confuse qui se réveilla non pas dans sa chambre, à Fairy Hills, mais dans une chambre d'un petit hôtel près de la guilde et complètement nue.

Elle essaya de se souvenir de la soirée qu'elle avait passé mais seul des flash de souvenirs lui apparu. Elle se voyait au bar de la guilde en train de parler avec Mirajane puis Kanna s'approcha d'elle, et elle était tellement heureuse de leur victoire qu'Erza s'est laissée entraînée dans un des nombreux concours de boissons de Kanna.

_Voilà pourquoi je ne me souvient de rien mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi je me retrouve dans une chambre d'hôtel_, pensa-t-elle.

En se levant, elle fut prise de nausées et couru rapidement dans la salle de bain. _Ç__a m'apprendra à me saouler, j'ai plus qu'à aller voir Wendy pour qu'elle me soigne._

malheureusement pour elle, le trajet jusqu'à la guilde fut très pénible à cause de l'envie de vomir qui se manifestait toute les deux secondes. Après une demi heure de marche elle vit enfin le bâtiment de la guilde et y entra.

« Erza ? Qu'est ce que tu fait ? On croirait voir Natsu dans un moyen de transport, s'exclama Happy sans le moindre tact, Tu veux un poisson ? »

« La ferme Happy et dit moi où est Wendy. »

« Elle est avec Lucy et Natsu, ils sont aller faire deux, trois courses pour Mirajane, je pense qu'ils seront de retour dans une dizaine de minutes, tu es malade ? »

Erza se dirigea vers le bar sans répondre à la question de Happy, Erza aperçu Gé … enfin MistGun, le fait de le voir lui fit oublier ses nausées pendant quelques secondes, elle était de très mauvaise humeur et toute la guilde se rendit compte qu'il ne faudrait pas venir l'embêter sous peine de se voir transformé en petit tas de viande fraîche.

« Erza ça ne va pas ? » Demanda Mirajane

« J'ai juste la gueule de bois à cause d'un foutu concours de boisson que j'ai fait avec Kanna donc j'ai tout le temps envie de vomir et ça me met vraiment en colère. »

« T'es sûre que c'est pas autre chose ? » Demanda Mirajane avec énormément de sous entendus dans sa phrase.

« Je ne vois pas du tout où tu veux en venir Mira, à part la gueule de bois où bien la gastro je ne voit pas ce que ça peut être d'autre. »

« Ben réfléchit, tu n'aurais pas passée la nuit avec un homme ? »

« Tu insinuerait que je serais enceinte ? » Hurla la concernée.

malheureusement pour elle son cri de rage ne passa pas du tout inaperçu et toute la guilde se tourna vers elle.

« Heiiiiiiiin ? T'es enceinte Erza, lui demanda Lisanna, c'est génial, il y aura de nouveaux membres à la guilde et on peut savoir qui est le père ? »

« Euh, Lisanna c'est même pas sûr que je sois enceinte, j'attends le retour de Wendy pour qu'elle m'examine. »

Soudain, une série de flash survint dans l'esprit de notre belle rousse et elle se rappela enfin avec qui elle avait passée sa douce nuit pleine d'amour. Elle se souvenait de ses caresses et de ses baisers brûlants sur sa peau, elle avait passée une nuit merveilleuse et espérait que c'était réciproque, seulement elle ne savait pas si son amant de la nuit dernière l'avait fait sous l'emprise de l'alcool ou par sa propre volonté. Si elle était vraiment enceinte et que pour _lui_ ce n'était que le coup d'un soir, elle était dans de beaux draps, tomber enceinte sur un coup d'un soir, elle avait honte. _Oh non, pas ça, Wendy s'il te plaît revient vite et dit moi que Mirajane se trompe … _

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda une jeune fille à la chevelure bleue, les bras chargés de courses pour Mirajane.

« Ah, Wendy, j'aurais une faveur à te demander. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Erza ? Tu ne m'a pas l'air bien, tu veux que je t'examine ? »

« Oui, s'il te plaît. »

Pendant ce temps, Lucy s'approcha de Mirajane et Lisana, histoire de connaître tout les détails de l'aventure d'Erza.

« Salut les filles, vous savez ce qui est arrivé à Erza, je viens juste d'arriver et je ne comprends rien à la situation, ce serais cool si vous m'expliquiez tout. »

« Salut Lucy, lui répondit Mirajane, en fait pour tout te dire Erza est tout bonnement enceinte, et elle est convaincue du contraire donc elle est allée voir Wendy pour qu'elle lui dise que tout va bien, même si ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Tu as l'air bien sûre sur l'état de santé d'Erza, comment peut tu être convaincue qu'Erza est enceinte grande sœur ? »

« Et bien pour tout te dire, je sais qu'Erza est enceinte car j'ai moi même versée quelques gouttes d'une potion fertilisante dans vos boissons quand je vous ai servis, et je connais également l'identité du futur papa. »

« PARDON ? S'exclamèrent Lucy et Lisana en même temps, Tu as fait quoi ? Tu nous as mis une potion de fertilité dans nos boissons ? »

Suite à ce haussement de ton, toute la guilde qui était focalisée sur Wendy et Erza se tourna vers le bar où Mirajane essaya de se faire toute petite. Peut être que le coup de la potion de fertilité n'était pas une bonne idée mais elle voulait vraiment voir la guilde remplie de touts petits garnement en train de courir dans tout les sens.

« Ben dit donc, vous êtes très sincro toutes les deux, dit Natsu, mais est-ce que quelqu'un pourrais m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici parce que je ne comprends rien. »

« T'es vraiment désespérant l'allumette »

« Répète un peut si tu l'oses espèce d'exhibitionniste. »

« Fermez là un peu vous deux, hurla Erza, Wendy peut-tu me dire exactement ce que j'ai ? Ce n'est pas trop grave ? »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle pour toi mais Mirajane avait raison, tu es enceinte Erza. »

« Ouah, c'est génial Erza, se réjouit Lisana, aller dit nous qui est le père, il fait partit de la guilde ? S'il te plaîîîîîîît. »

Juste à côté d'Erza, quelques membres masculins de la guilde se sentirent mal à l'aise d'un seul coup.

« Euh, on ressent les effets de la grossesse à partir de combien de temps ? Je veux dire, si elle est enceinte c'est arrivé il y a moins de deux semaines hein ? »

« Quoi ? Grey-Sama ? Vous avez tromper Jubia ? Alors Erza était aussi une rivale en amour de Jubia ? »

« Grey ? Tu as vraiment couché avec Erza ? » Demanda Lucy qui avait un peu de mal à suivre la conversation.

« C'était il y a deux semaines, elle était en train de pleurer, j'étais un peu déprimé aussi mais c'était pas vraiment sérieux, enfin, il n'y a jamais rien eu de très sérieux entre nous. »

« Ne t'en fait pas Grey, le rassura Mirajane, je sais qui est le père de source sûre et je peux t'affirmer que ce n'est pas toi. »

« Rmmh, se racla la gorge un mage à côté d'Erza, euh, dit moi Mirajane, c'est pas moi hein ? »

« Laxus ? S'exclama Lucy pour la deuxième fois, toi aussi ? Mais … Je ne savais pas qu'Erza et toi vous sortiez ensemble. »

« Tu te trompe Lucy, on ne sort pas ensemble Erza et moi, c'est juste qu'avant les Grands Jeux Magiques, je me suis réveillé à côté d'Erza et c'était sous l'effet de l'alcool, on ne sait même pas si on a réellement … Enfin tu vois ? »

« Ce n'est pas toi non plus Laxus », avoua Mirajane avec un grand sourire qui en disait long.

« Il faut être un homme, un vrai pour assumer cet enfant. »

« Toi arrête avec tes remarque sexistes, tu pourrais avoir un peu plus de respect pour les femmes. » Le réprimanda EverGreen

« Désolé Ever ... »

« Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça, c'est EverGreen, tu comprends ? E-ver-Green ! » Expliquât-elle comme à un enfant de trois ans.

« Eh bien dit moi Erza, s'exclama Kanna, tu cache bien ton jeu. Si ce n'est ni Grey ni Laxus, qui c'est ? Enfin si tu te souviens avec qui tu as couchée. »

« Arrête Kana, la gronda Lisana, alors Erza c'est qui, Natsu ? Loki ? Max ? Hibiki ? Sting ? Rogue ? Arsak ? Euh, je sèche ... »

« Euh, je te rappelle que je suis marié et que j'ai une fille », indiqua ce dernier.

« Et alors ? L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, bon Erza tu vas nous dire qui c'est à la fin, j'aime pas attendre et Mira ne voudra jamais me le dire si tu ne le dit pas avant. »

« Les filles, arrêtez avec vos questions un moment s'il vous plaît, je vais prendre un peu l'air. »

La mage en armure sortit dehors pour fuir toutes les questions qu'on lui posait, elle détestait Mirajane, comment avait-elle pu faire une chose pareille ? Mais c'était aussi de sa faute, si elle avait pris des précautions, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Erza était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'un mage l'avait suivie.

« Erza ? »

Cette dernière sursauta car elle ne l'avait pas vu, et paniqua à la vue du mage avec lequel elle avait passée la nuit.

« Gérald, je … je ne sais même pas quoi dire, je crois que tu as compris ? »

« Arrête de pleurer, ouais, j'ai compris, je ne suis pas Natsu, j'avais compris depuis le début, mais je dois avouer que c'est toi qui m'a surpris, je ne te pensais pas comme ça. Tu as couchée avec combien d'autres mages ? »

« Gérald, s'il te plaît ... je ... je n'étais pas vraiment moi même quand j'ai … avec Laxus et Grey, ne m'en veut pas. »

« Je rigole Erza, tu prends vraiment tout au pied de la lettre, mais il faut que tu me dises si avec moi c'était différent ou pas … je voudrais vraiment savoir. »

« Je crois que tu connais déjà la réponse » lui avoua-t-elle en l'embrassant amoureusement, Gérald répondit à son baiser et depuis ce moment Erza su qu'elle n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter, tant qu'ils seront toujours ensemble, rien ne serais impossible, ils allaient avoir cet enfant, tous les deux …

Finalement, l'intervention de Mirajane les avait très bien rapprochés, Erza nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il faudrait qu'elle pense à la remercier ...

FIN

* * *

L'identité du père était-elle si prévisible que ça ? J'avoue que j'avais imaginée cet OS un peu plus long et j'espère que vous avez aimé si vous avez des suggestions/critiques/remarques/commentaires/autre s dîtes le moi en reviews ce qui me fera extrêmement plaisir, j'espère faire d'autres OS ou fic sur Fairy Tail bientôt mais j'avoue que je suis en panne d'inspiration ... J'ai peut être une idée sur un Laxus X Kanna ... Je vous dit à très bientôt et n'oubliez pas de poster des reviews :)


End file.
